


普鲁斯特效应（22-23）

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	普鲁斯特效应（22-23）

“为什么蒙我的眼睛？” 失去了视感令他的听觉和触觉更为灵敏，他听见罗浮生上下床时摩擦床单的声音。罗浮生抽去他浴袍的腰带，下一秒腹部胸前就沾上了黏腻的东西。

罗浮生望着沈巍胸口的奶油，毫不犹豫地舔下去，感受沈巍肌肉的紧绷，罗浮生满足地舔着嘴唇，语气轻佻：“吃蛋糕。”

沈巍觉得自己定是被罗浮生口腔里残留的酒精熏醉了，心脏因着罗浮生较往日更为露骨的撩拨狂跳，湿热的唇舌沿着胸口一路向下，罗浮生的指覆带着细腻的奶油划过他坚挺的性|器，随后伸出舌尖将抹在茎|身那部分舔去，沈巍预料到罗浮生下一秒的动作，胸膛几乎要炸开，他隐忍地低吼了一声：“浮生！” 明明是警告，却被那胆大妄为的人擅自当做鼓励。

黑暗中的一切感官被放大，下身被温润的口腔包裹住时沈巍恍惚间看到血液被心脏猛地泵出争先恐后地涌到下腹，他几乎下意识地就伸手抓住伏在自己胯间脑袋想要推开，却在理智和欲望的交锋中堪堪忍住按着罗浮生后脑挺身的冲动。

沈巍拽地罗浮生头皮发紧，他费力地服侍口中粗硬的事物，以唇舌描摹柱身虬结的脉络，含弄湿润的头部，一手握住无法完全吞入的根部撸动安抚，他抬头看沈巍的反应，那人咬牙隐忍着，罗浮生低头吮吸，如愿以偿地听得一声近似痛苦的喘息，叫他莫名情动，忍不住伸手触摸自己。

丝质的领结很快变松，领带蹭着沈巍的脸颊滑下，沈巍毫不犹豫地扯下，夺回视觉后刹那的景象燃尽了他的理智，罗浮生认真吞吐着他的性|器，不断尝试着吞地更深，眼角染得嫣红，另一只手却探在自己腿间偷偷揉弄，沈巍痴迷地恨不能将人吞拆入腹，他舍不得罗浮生有丁点难受，他卡住罗浮生的下巴将人带起，撑起身啃住那人撩火的唇舌，罗浮生“呜呜呜”地推他，逃脱的间隙表达不满：“谁准你把领带摘下来的，不跟你玩了。” 他脸颊微红，仿佛幼儿园里吵架赌气的幼稚儿童，沈巍当他玩笑，谁知他竟然真的跳下床就想跑。

欲逃跑的猎物永远能激发捕食者最烈的野性，沈巍毫不犹豫地起身将人擒住，抬起罗浮生的一条腿就着站立的姿势挺身插入。

“疼！！！” 罗浮生被这蛮横的力道顶得一个踉跄，他恐惧地回手抱住自己身后的人。

“还跑吗？” 沈巍带着人后退几步，碰到床沿，按着人的肩膀坐下，性器一下子插入到最深处，罗浮生慌张惊叫，仿佛掉入陷阱的小狐狸，无处可逃。

沈巍坐在床边弄他，贴着罗浮生的后颈啃咬，一下下刺激他的腺体，再从肩头吻到耳侧，毫不留情地留下一串鲜红的印记。罗浮生渐渐沉溺在情欲里，酒精的作用令他感官迟钝，不满足于沈巍的抽送，自己摆着腰对准敏感点迎合，他掐着沈巍的胳膊撒娇要深一点。沈巍将罗浮生的双腿捞起命他自己抱着，罗浮生仿佛一个仍任摆布的玩偶，他扶住自己的膝盖，靠在沈巍怀里，整个人的重心转移到两人的连接处，沈巍握着他的腰挺胯，问他：“深吗？”

罗浮生闭着眼享受，“嗯嗯啊啊”地说不出话，沈巍咬他的耳朵，像是忽然发现了什么，轻笑着蛊惑：“宝贝，睁眼。”

罗浮生听话睁开，入目的画面叫他一惊，衣帽间的门对着床边开着，门后的镜子诚实地复制出两人交合的场景，镜中的自己大张着双腿，任由身后人在自己股间进出，粗壮的硬物在娇嫩的后穴抽插，带出黏腻的液体，色情而淫糜。两人在镜中对视，沈巍玩味地笑，罗浮生羞得连脚趾都发红，他侧过脸埋在沈巍颈间，他想把腿合上，期期艾艾地求，“你不许看。”

沈巍低头亲他，语气温柔地哄，手上却蛮横地将他腿分得更开。

“不看了，我看你。”

……  
罗浮生的喘息逐渐急促，“难受。” 他伸手想要安抚自己的欲望，却在半路被沈巍截住，手腕被握得生疼，他疑惑地睁开眼，镜中的两人依旧痴缠，沈巍以双臂箍住罗浮生的身体，仿佛蟒蛇囚禁自己的猎物。

“沈巍……摸摸我……” 膨胀的欲望不得纾解，罗浮生蹭着沈巍的脖颈撒娇，沈巍下身毫不留情地对准穴道的敏感点冲刺，加重了握着罗浮生手腕的力道，罗浮生被干到失神，却仍旧敏锐地感受到空气中气味的变化。

如同在一杯啤酒中投下伏特加，Alpha的信息素爆炸般四散开来。

刚刚还沉浸在情欲中的罗浮生惊恐地挣扎起来：“沈巍！你！” 他奋力地扭动身体想要逃脱，却被纠缠地更紧，后穴肆意驰骋的巨物仿佛要将他捅穿，沈巍转身将人压回在床上，罗浮生手脚并用地想要爬开却被拽着脚踝扯了回来，沈巍毫不留情地再次挺入，将人压在身下操|干。

罗浮生的双手被沈巍钳制着压在脑侧，后穴被狠狠地侵略，侵略者在他耳边粗喘，似乎比他更痛苦些，沈巍对他道歉，“对不起，宝贝。” 罗浮生发不出脾气，他此刻只想知道：未发情的Omega要怎样应对一个发情的Alpha。

雪白的手腕被一根黑色的领带悬在床头的栏杆上，一滴眼泪从少年通红的眼角溢出，却很快被人吮去。

“够了……吗……” 嗓子因长时间的呻吟而沙哑，软乎乎地听起来叫人怜爱。覆在他身上的人温柔至极地亲吻他，却没给他想要的答案，沈巍灼热的呼吸喷薄罗浮生颈边，“再等等。” 他道。

性|器再次推入被操|弄得红肿的后穴，白色的浑浊混杂着透明的液体被挤出，“啊……” 液体顺着臀缝淌下，将身下的床单浸得湿乎乎地，罗浮生没来由的担忧：“家里还有换洗的床单吗？” 被干到神志不清还有空操心莫名其妙的事，沈巍觉得好笑，不客气地挺腰九浅一深地抽送，答他：“有。”

又一波情欲上涌，铃口渗出透明的液体，罗浮生觉得自己要回光返照了，“沈老师……饶了我吧……纵欲过度长不高的……”

沈巍在他红润的嘴唇上嘬了一口，笑问：“你还想长多高？”

“也不用太高，跟你一样高就好……”

“为什么？”

“这样不用垫脚就能亲到你了……” 

“嘴这么甜想干什么？” 

罗浮生感受着体内明显又硬了几分的事物，难耐地轻哼了一声，“想让你……快点出来……啊……”

发情期的冲动似乎已经能用意志控制，沈巍不舍得再折腾身下的人，挺腰抵着罗浮生的臀瓣爽快地给，罗浮生以一只手环住沈巍的肩膀，“帮我解开……” 他晃了晃被系着的手，真诚地请求：“我想抱你……” 沈巍抬手扯住绳结的一端，活结轻巧地松开，沈巍绑的时候没有用劲，而罗浮生也心知肚明，沈巍胸口难以抑制地震荡，任罗浮生圈着自己的脖颈，咬着耳朵跟他浪：“想射了……”

罗浮生挺翘的性|器贴在自己的腹部摩擦，留下一道道湿痕，沈巍捏住那根性|器头部，粗糙的指腹在铃口打着转，问他：“摸摸你好吗？” 罗浮生淌着泪摇头：“不要，不要摸……” 

沈巍松开手，将人死死圈在怀里，低沉着声开口，如引诱猎物上钩似的：“不摸要怎么射？” 

罗浮生慷慨献祭：“要插着射……啊！沈巍……”


End file.
